


Collar Me

by Luckyhai5



Series: Ridiculous misunderstanding [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Cultural Differences, M/M, Sex, Sort of Dub-con, Wedding Night, blindfold, but obviously due to cultural misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyhai5/pseuds/Luckyhai5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name: the unexpected sequel.<br/>Erebor is reclaimed, everyone is alive, and a Royal wedding is impending.</p><p>Dwarves have different practices to hobbits, and you could say that it's widely accepted that they're not very... vanilla?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay bondage  
> Dropped Bofur's ridiculous accent for this one, have no idea why I did that in the last one
> 
> Haven't read this over so apologies for any mistakes or terrible grammar
> 
> On another note, I just made the best cup of tea ever. I used green tea leaves, earl grey leaves (about double green tea to earl grey) and a spoon of honey. I mean, wow, try it. I love tea. But anyway. Not relevant. Sorryyy...
> 
> Ezbud = my high lord, informally  
> Ezbadu men = my high lord, formally

Bilbo lay in bed, nerves jangling in his stomach, mind buzzing, all keyed up.

Light was streaming in through his window; he had a room near the outside, on account of his need for sunshine.

He wasn't sure what would happen when he married Thorin and they had to share their quarters.

_When he married Thorin._

Oh sweet Eru.

It wasn't that he didn't want to marry him, of course, just that he was a little jittery.

He heard crashing in the corridor outside.

Ah. 

They were coming.

Today was shopping day, whatever that meant; they'd arranged for the whole wedding, so Bilbo wasn't sure what more needed buying.

A knock came at the door, before it flew open.

"Ezbud! What are you doing still in bed?" Kili demanded as he bounded in, shadowed by his brother.

In unison, they unceremoniously ripped his sheets from him and bundled him over to his washroom.

"Honestly, on shopping day of all the days," Fili sighed, rolling his eyes as his brother tutted.

Bilbo groaned. It was too early for this.

"Stop your moaning and get ready to go!" Kili ordered, "You have about ten minutes until Dwalin comes marching down here."

"And we're already late for the fitting..." Fili added.

"Fitting?" Bilbo asked warily.

"DRESS!" The brothers shouted in unison, sweeping out of the room as quickly as they had come.

* * *

Bilbo gulped.

He'd already decided that shopping day seemed strange and not at all fun.

Kili and Fili had returned to his room ten minutes later on the dot and dragged him off, ready or not, to where a gleeful Bofur and a disapproving Dwalin waited.

And now they were here.

"What is this place?" Bilbo squeaked, looking around.

This cave was like a dark dungeon, the shop selling items which made Bilbo feel about fifty shades of scared.

What really caught his eye were the collars, dangling from the wall, all made of different metals, and some of leather. Some were encrusted with precious gems, and others were attached to long chains. He couldn't imagine who would have a dog with a neck that size.

"Ezbadu men," a dwarf greeted him, dipping her head, "It is an honour. I am Storon Dwkkaul. We have been expecting you today. Please, step this way for your fitting." The dwarf gestured towards a curtained area of the shop, obscured by purple drapes.

"My fitting?!" Bilbo's voice had risen in pitch, panic beginning to set in.

He was met by blank faces.

Fili stepped forwards, frowning slightly, like he couldn't for the life of him see a problem.

"Yes, your fitting." He explained.

"Surely, Bilbo," Bofur grinned, "You don't want  _Thorin_ to go for the fitting?"

Kili giggled at that, before adding, "I'd like to see you try to hold him down!"

Fili laughed too, all the boys cackling, as Bilbo went red, although he didn't know why.

"Why on Arda would I need to hold him down?!" Bilbo was feeling decidedly unsettled.

This time, the shopkeeper, Storon, spluttered, saying, "Is this perhaps not the way of hobbits?"

"Is what the way of hobbits?!" Bilbo shrieked.

She concealed her smile, badly, but from a dwarf, the thought was appreciated. "We've experienced this issue a few times before, when couples of different heritages come to Erebor. The way of the dwarves is, it would seem, singular." Smiling, she placed a hand on his back, guiding him to sit on some chairs at the side of the room. "Come, Ezbadu men, let us explain to you the uses of the... implements... we stock here."

Bilbo began to feel calmer. He was breathing.

Stoically, he tuned out the incessant giggling of Fili, Kili and Bofur, as well as Dwalin's slack jawed incredulity.

Storon sashayed away to fetch some items, returning with a basket full of different things.

Bilbo felt pale. He was sure he looked pale.

What were these things?

"Let us begin, Ezbadu men, with this," Storon said, smile never wavering, as she held up a silver collar, inlaid with pink stone. "This is a collar."

"Yes, I can see that." Bilbo retorted, only feeling marginally remorseful for being short with a dwarf who was only doing her job.

Her lips quirked up, "Yes, as I said, a collar. Dwarves, Ezbadu men, do not use collars just for animals, as I have been led to believe the other races do."

"What she's trying to say is-" Fili butted in.

"When two dwarves love each other very-" Kili continued.

"Very much, one tends to-"

"Tie the other up and-"

"Enjoy themselves!" The brothers finished speaking together, dissolving in mirth.

Once upon a time, Bilbo would have fainted.

He was made of sterner stuff now, of course.

Nope.

* * *

 When Bilbo came around, he found the others casually sauntering around the shop.

Storon was sat beside him, and before he had a moment to adjust, she was speaking to him.

"Now, do not be alarmed. The collar is purely ceremonial, to be worn after the wedding; you won't have to use it again if you don't want to. It's our tradition, that one dwarf buys the other a collar, to show that they are in a relationship. I take it hobbits don't do this?"

"We buy rings..." Bilbo stammered.

"Not so different then!" Storon beamed. "Come along, let's get you measured."

It turned out that measuring a collar was more complex than Bilbo thought. She used tailor's tape to measure his neck, as well as his wrists and ankles, saying that they had other items to make as part of the package. He didn't really want to think about that. She explained that the collar would have to be a little larger than his neck, for comfort, and informed him that it was usual for the dwarf buying the collar to choose the design. That would be Thorin.

"Day to day, you can wear a ring if you'd like," she explained, "But no one would think you were at all out of place wearing a collar."

Come to think of it, he had noticed dwarves wearing such things.

He'd thought it was a fashion thing.

* * *

 

This had to be the most excruciatingly awkward conversation he's ever had.

His wedding was tomorrow, but dwarf tradition forbade him from seeing Thorin, so Fili was here in his place.

"Erm, yes, so, as I said," the boy spluttered, going rather pink, "My uncle would like to know if, ahem, you find that word acceptable?"

Bilbo frowned, "Nalk?" He asked, the word odd on his tongue.

"Yes," Fili nodded enthusiastically, "It means shilling."

"I see." Bilbo hummed, "And what exactly is a safeword?"

Fili went totally red, "For Mahal's sake, Bilbo, I don't want to know your safeword! Just stick to nalk, okay? I have to go!"

He ran off, muttering about his uncle and chastity. 

Bilbo frowned, running his fingers over his throat.

Dwarves were strange indeed.

* * *

The ceremony had been beautiful, but now, standing by the bed, Bilbo began to feel nervous again.

Thorin was gorgeous.

He was still wearing his deep blue wedding robes, the pewter streaks in his hair shimmering in the candlelight like molten silver, his eyes molten gold, dark with want.

There was a box on the bed.

Thorin made his way towards Bilbo, stopping too close, making him catch his breath.

""I hear," he began, voice rumbling, "That the ways of the hobbits are not like ours?"

Bilbo nodded, fast, as those electric blue eyes held him in stasis.

Thorin smiled widely, a slow, calculating smile, as he opened the box on the bed, "Then I think you will enjoy yourself tonight."

From the box, the first thing he pulled out was a swathe of black material, like silk.

Lips ever so close to Bilbo's, but not touching his, the King asked, "Do you trust me?"

Again, Bilbo nodded, desperate to feel those lips on his. He tingled all over in the best way, like a slow-building fire had taken hold in the pit of his stomach.

He needed Thorin, his husband, his King.

Abruptly, the world went black as the material was tied around his eyes, blindfolding him.

Bilbo felt the scratch of Thorin's beard by his ear as he whispered, "Do as I say and don't speak, burglar."

The hobbit shivered all over.

Next came an entirely different sensation, cold metal engulfing his throat and being clasped.

The collar.

Bilbo gasped.

Two fingers then slid between his neck and the collar, running all the way around its circumference.

Again, he heard Thorin speak. "A perfect fit. You look so beautiful, ghivashel."

Suddenly, Thorin's warmth surrounded Bilbo, as he was picked up and carried, before being laid out on the bed like a doll.

He gasped again as he realised that Thorin's skin was all bare around him and fought the urge to rip away the blindfold.

His whole body was rigid with desire, longing to feel Thorin's touch.

Then he felt cold metal again, this time snapping over his wrists, as restraints pulled his body flat.

He squeaked in surprise, hearing Thorin's chuckle.

Next, he felt Thorin's hands make their way over his buttons, undoing his robes. The dwarf ran his fingertips over the smooth skin beneath them, making Bilbo squirm and shiver.

Suddenly, the robes were ripped away, so that Bilbo was left only in his smallclothes, going red when he realised that his arousal was now truly on show.

The smallclothes were dragged down his legs slowly, Thorin kissing every patch of skin his fingers touched, Bilbo moaning loudly.

Restraints snapped around his ankles, and he felt that he could no longer move.

Abruptly, he felt very exposed, and he let out a whimper.

In a heartbeat, Thorin was there, hands caressing his chest as he hushed him, whispering flattery and platitudes alike.

Rough fingers found soft nipples, as Thorin rubbed them and then twisted, causing Bilbo to choke on a moan.

The King's mouth crashed down on his, and Bilbo felt his hard length press against his own, as Thorin's tongue invaded his mouth.

Deliberately, Bilbo bit down on Thorin's lower lip, eliciting a groan from his throat, before suddenly, his weight was gone.

Bilbo moaned in protest, but soon stopped moaning, as he felt a new sensation.

There was a wet pressure on his hole, as one of Thorin's fingers stroked the area. Bilbo tried to wriggle, to adjust so that the finger would penetrate him, but Thorin kept simply stroking for what felt like eternity.

As another frustrated moan rose in Bilbo's throat, the finger was pushed inside, and Bilbo gasped. It felt incredible, having Thorin inside him like that. The finger rotated, finding the spot inside Bilbo to make him see stars, and Bilbo was senseless, defenseless against Thorin's onslaught.

Eventually, another finger was added, and then another, until Bilbo felt no burn anymore.

Then the fingers were retracted, causing him to grumble.

Thorin chuckled, "No speaking, love. Mahal, you look incredible."

Then there was the cold press of metal between his legs, where Bilbo had expected the warm press of flesh. Thorin was pushing something inside him, something cold and hard. It was large, too, and Bilbo felt utterly full, wishing he could grind down on it but instead stuck motionless, restrained.

Suddenly, his length was engulfed with wet heat and he screamed, the feeling so unexpected. He knew that it was Thorin's mouth on him, could feel locks of the dwarf's hair spilling out over his stomach. How he wished he could see this! Moaning, Bilbo tried to cant his hips up as the heat around his cock intensified, but couldn't. He felt the hard, metal object inside him and clenched his muscles around it, the pressure exquisite.

Thorin's tongue traced his slit and his fingers cupped him, as Bilbo let out a strangled scream, so close to the edge.

Then, the heat was gone, leaving him breathless, utterly wanting.

"Never take the collar off." Were the words he heard.

Thorin's mouth descended on him again, plunging to take his whole length, and the King's tongue swirled as he began to move his lips up and down.

Bilbo screamed for the third time, finally reaching his peak.

The dwarf King swallowed.

* * *

Needless to say, Bilbo never removed the collar again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of research I did into collars for this fic.
> 
> Not to say I didn't enjoy some of it.
> 
> The collar is gold, inlaid with emeralds and sapphires, if you're interested, and the wrist and ankle restraints match. They're attached to thin sliver chains looped around the bedposts.
> 
> I think Thorin might have blindfolded Bilbo just to stop him moaning about their toys being too gaudy, if not for other reasons.


End file.
